<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Драгоценный человек by sverhanutaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962295">Драгоценный человек</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya'>sverhanutaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angst, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Забуза предчувствует, что вот-вот потеряет нечто важное.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haku/Momochi Zabuza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Драгоценный человек</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563356">Precious Person</a> by goddess.of.snow.33.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Забуза чувствовал, что мальчишка идёт позади. Хаку следовал за ним, точно тень, и звуки шагов скрадывались слоем дорожной пыли. Их путешествия всегда проходили так. Малец отставал на пару шагов, почти успокаивая своим присутствием и мягко улыбаясь.</p><p>Однако сегодня присутствие Хаку не вселяло уверенности. Не вполне.</p><p>Мужчина вздохнул и развернулся к дороге спиной. Почему-то облака над верхушками дальних деревьев показались тусклыми и унылыми. В воздухе царило зловещее затишье, как перед грозой. И он всё никак не мог избавиться от предчувствия, что где-то там, дальше по дороге, его ждёт утрата чего-то очень важного. Без чего не сможет жить.</p><p>— Сюда, — невнятно пробормотал он, сворачивая к лесу. Самое время устроить привал. Хаку покладисто кивнул и принялся собирать хворост для костра. Забуза же с минуту стоял неподвижно, с особенно нечитаемым лицом, и глядел мальчику в затылок, пока тот не затерялся среди деревьев. Он не вполне понимал природу своей связи с этим мальчиком, но знал наверняка, что она важна для него. В конце концов, ничего другого у него и нет, так ведь?</p><p>Глаза сузились, и он поспешно протёр их, прогоняя покалывание, и сел в ожидании возвращения своего спутника.</p><p>В скором времени послышалась мягкая поступь. Забуза поднял взгляд и увидел, что Хаку возвращается на поляну с привычной мягкой улыбкой на губах.</p><p>Забуза безмолвно наблюдал, как тот разводит костёр и разбирает их провизию. Всё ещё не произнося ни слова, Забуза взял у него продукты и сам принялся за готовку. Хаку вопросительно взглянул на него, после чего сел рядом и стал ждать, пока его господин закончит. Обычно именно Хаку занимался такими рутинными делами, как розжиг и приготовление пищи, но по какой-то причине Забуза сегодня решил взять эту обязанность на себя.</p><p>Ели они в тишине, как и всегда. Слова им не требовались. Когда Забуза доел, то отложил палочки для еды в опустевшую чашку и принялся внимательно рассматривать мальчика рядом с собой.</p><p>Длинные волосы мягкими каштановыми завитками спадали Хаку на плечи. Он ел свою порцию лапши и рассеянно глядел в лес. Ветер всё ещё практически отсутствовал, воздух был тих и спокоен, словно делал глубокий вдох. Брови Хаку были такими же серыми, как небо над головой, медленно темневшее от надвигающихся сумерек и грозовых туч.</p><p>Хаку вскинул глаза, явно желая спросить у Забузы, что не так, поскольку пристальность его взгляда начинала нервировать. Однако в этот самый момент о землю ударились первые капли дождя. Хаку возвёл глаза к небу, полному хмурых туч, и поспешил спрятать их сумки с вещами под навес древесных крон. Забуза молча наблюдал за этим, подставляя плечи и щёки усиливающемуся ливню.</p><p>Как только все вещи и провизия были спрятаны, Хаку обернулся к своему старшему спутнику. Забуза неспешно вышел из-под дождя. Хаку предложил было развести новый костёр, но Забуза только отмахнулся и покачал головой.</p><p>— Вы уверены, что не хотите просушить одежду? — изумился Хаку. — Вы же до нитки промокли.</p><p>Забуза безразлично пожал плечами и опять вышел под дождь. От обилия вода почва на поляне превращалась в вязкую грязь. Хаку послушно шагнул следом за своим господином, и Забуза внезапно повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.</p><p>— У меня предчувствие, будто вот-вот потеряю что-то, — сказал Забуза напрямик. — Не знаю, что мне делать, если это будешь ты.</p><p>Хаку, не ожидавший подобных слов, повесил голову и уставился на свои ноги. Ливень становился всё громче, пока Забуза не заговорил вновь:<br/>
— Мы достаточно ждали, как по-твоему?</p><p>Хаку поднял голову.<br/>
— Ждали чего, Забуза-сан? — прошептал он в ответ.</p><p>Мужчина вздохнул.<br/>
— Помнишь, давным-давно я тебе сказал, что нам лучше подождать. Как думаешь, уже достаточно?</p><p>Сердце у мальчика забилось учащённее, когда он взглянул на своего господина. Забуза имел в виду тот день — кажется, целую вечность назад — и тот поцелуй. Ту ошибку. И обещание Забузы подождать до лучших времён, ибо так будет правильно.</p><p>Но было ли достаточным ожидание?</p><p>— Я… не знаю, Забуза-сан, — пролепетал Хаку, делая шаг назад.</p><p>— Недостаточно, — процедил Забуза почти с сожалением. — И сомневаюсь, что дождёмся, — он обернулся к Хаку и, медленно протянув руки, заключил его в нежные объятия. Мальчик безмолвно сцепил руки на его талии, потрясённо уставившись ему в плечо. Забуза тяжело вздохнул и продолжил: — Я потеряю тебя, и очень скоро. Не думаю, что у нас осталось много времени.</p><p>Хаку закрыл глаза и лёг подбородком ему на плечо. В последний раз, когда он попытался настолько приблизиться, его оттолкнули. Мальчик испустил дрожащий вздох, почти боясь, что всё это лишь сон, и позволил себе утонуть в тепле могучего тела.</p><p>Забуза долго не выпускал его из объятий, покуда дождь всё лил нескончаемым потоком с темнеющих небес. Он взял Хаку за плечи и прикоснулся поцелуем к губам; такое простое заявление. У Хаку задрожали колени, и Забуза вместе с ним осел на развязшую землю, не прерывая поцелуя. Потом мазнул губами вдоль челюсти мальчика, и тот улыбнулся, крепче сжимая плечи своего господина.</p><p>Мужчина задрожал и отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на него.</p><p>— Что такое? — мягко поинтересовался мальчик.</p><p>Забуза покачал головой.<br/>
— Ничего.</p><p>Хаку трясущимися пальцами развязал ему пояс. Мужчина позволил рубашке соскользнуть со своих плеч и повиснуть на талии. Хаку нерешительно взглянул на него, а затем протянул руку и легонько провёл по коже на его животе.</p><p>— Забуза-сан, — шёпотом произнёс мальчик, вновь погружаясь в его объятия и запечатлевая поцелуй на его щеке. — Вы мой драгоценный человек.</p><p>Забуза уловил в его голосе улыбку. Положил руку на спину мальчику и выдохнул. Они достаточно ждали. И он чувствовал, что ему совсем недолго осталось пробыть с мальчиком.</p><p>Он хотел сказать что-то вроде: «Я люблю тебя», — но вместо этого поцеловал Хаку в макушку и крепче прижал к себе, закрывая глаза. Дождь не переставал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>